


悖德，或者不是

by moria_mu



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moria_mu/pseuds/moria_mu
Summary: 当一个国王对Arthur来说也许算是个挑战，但远不是最难的那个。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘居一直挂，对角线也挂了，lofter太闷骚，我只好来这里啦，希望大家不要光点赞，说点什么……

悖德，或者不是（《亚瑟王：斗兽传奇》Arthur/Bill)

原作：King Arthur: Legend of the Sword

分级：目前是Gen

配对：Arthur/Bill

梗概：当一个国王对Arthur来说也许算是个挑战，但远不是最难的那个。

===================================

一、

Bill是个阅历丰富的人，他当过国王的副手，也当过街头逃犯，他一直以为世上再没有什么东西是他没见过的了，没想到的是，Arthur这家伙总能带给他惊讶。

 

最开始是那个金发混小子第一次挥剑战斗的样子，那超越自然的力量让在场的每一个人目瞪口呆，当然，Bill从没这么近距离地目睹这么强大的魔法，所以他觉得自己的反应还是完全可以理解的。

 

然后是Arthur的转变，从一个只想逃避的街头混混，变成自愿扛起一国重任的“天生之王”，当看到那个金发小伙子在泥泞中举起石中剑，他竟有些眼眶发热—— _你看到了吗，Uthur？他已经长成和你一样勇敢的男人了。_

 

然后，当然，也许是出于谨慎的天性，即使在尘埃落定之后，Bill心里又生出了新的担忧——从帮派头目到一国之主，放在任何人身上，这巨变都是压倒性的，光是那些贵族们的词汇量就够Arthur喝一壶的，Bill只好隐藏在角落里，时刻紧盯着他的年轻国王，并随时准备出手相助。

 

然而，Arthur似乎自有办法。

 

“Lanshire！老伙计！”王宫举办了一个贵族云集的晚宴，只见这新国王熟捻地搭上Lanshire公爵的肩头，仗着强壮的臂膀，把那个可怜的老头紧紧搂住，大嗓门喊道，“好久不见啊！”

 

“臣以为我们并没有见过面，陛下。”老头子被勒得脸色有点发紫。

 

“当然见过了！”Arthur瞪大了眼睛，“在我老家啊，你可是常客呢，不记得啦？现在，让我们聊聊一直困扰你的那个问题……”

 

_一个在妓院长大的痞子国王_ ，这是贵族圈子里对Arthur的私下议论，Bill也曾绞尽脑汁思索怎么帮他摆脱这个标签，但是，想得美嘞，Arthur才不掩饰自己的出身，相反，他把它骄傲地戴在胸前，仿佛一个勋章，毫不避讳，欢迎人们议论。回头想想，其实这是更为高明的公关手段，只不过，Arthur恐怕连“公关”这个概念都没有，只是随着天性来。倒也不错，Bill拿起一杯酒，在大厅一角放松了下来。

 

“干杯.”不知什么时候，Arthur竟蹭到了他身边，已经喝得脸颊泛红了，但眼神还是很清醒。 “晚上好，陛下，”Bill整理出一副礼貌的微笑，“你把可怜的Lanshire公爵怎么了？”

 

“噢，没怎么，”Arthur也咧开嘴，“他的财政一直很紧张，运输桥总也修不好，我答应给他三个月的免税好加快进度，不过三个月后要是不能付清欠款，我就不让另一个老头子给他供应皮草了，而他真的、真的需要那些皮草。”

 

“噢？”Bill扬起眉毛，他是真的没料到眼前这小子有这么复杂的谋略，和这么灵通的消息……而且他还把自己的想法说出口了，大概不该喝这么多酒的。

 

“Ah, well,”Arthur并不介意，大大咧咧地一挥手，漫不经心地看着宴会中心的人群，“贵族男人，不管戴着锁链还是宝石，都有一些共性，如果你在妓院长大，就会熟知他们真实的嘴脸了。再说，他们真的很喜欢跟妓女吐露心声，因为没人会相信她们。”说到这里，金发青年的眼神有些暗淡，那双天蓝色的眸子里泛出一丝凉意，就像是……Bill集中视线……像是 _悲悯。_

 

“你有一颗金子般的心，陛下，”Bill模糊地意识到自己有些动感情了，不过此刻他并不在意，“我敢肯定你跟你口中的‘男人’并不是一类人。”

 

“随便吧，”受到褒奖的金发青年似乎有点不好意思，挠了挠头，转身看着Bill，突然有些认真了起来，“那你呢，老泥鳅？你跟他们是一类人吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“你老盯着我看，别以为我没注意到。”Arthur逼近，一双蓝眼全神贯注地盯着Bill，他离得太近了，强壮的身躯散发出酒味和其它什么东西——也许是魔法——Bill有些喘不过气，“为什么？你觉得我会出丑吗？”

 

“不，不是的，”Bill咽了一口，努力维持脸上的微笑，“我只是想帮助你，陛下。”

 

“停止使用尊称！”Arthur低吼道，甚至更近了一寸，Bill朝后仰着，腰卡在桌边都快断了，“你和你那该死的礼貌……”Arthur低下了头，挫败地喃喃道，“有时候我甚至希望自己还呆在街头。”年轻的国王夺过Bill手里的酒杯，仰头一饮而尽，扬长而去，只留给他一个难以解读的眼神。

============================================================

 

二、

 

尽管看起来老实忠厚，但湿棍子实际上非常精明，否则Arthur也不会让他管钱了，所以当他第一个发现真相的时候，Arthur不应该惊讶的。

 

那天早晨，湿棍子像往常一样坐在桌边算帐，天还很早，姑娘们都还在休息，但显然有人起得更早——Arthur推门进来，手里攥着一团抹布，上面赫然浸着鲜红的液体。

 

“没事儿，”Arthur抢先解释道，“只是颜料。”

 

“噢…”湿棍子低头继续拨弄算珠，“又是涂鸦？”

 

“是啊，老铁匠家的崽子，被我撞见了。”Arthur走到水桶边开始清洗抹布。

 

噼，啪，算珠不紧不慢地移动着。

 

“眼下这阵风，吹得很猛啊，”湿棍子突然说，“人人都在议论什么’天生之王’，Blue也整天嚷嚷，深信不疑这个失落的王子会再次出现，救民于水火，之类的。”

 

Arthur嘲讽地哧笑一声：“骗小孩的故事”。

 

“好多人都想去试试那把剑，你怎么不去？”

 

Arthur闻言皱起眉头：“因为我不想让自己看起来像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜？”

 

“可你早晚得去的，这么拖下去也没用。”

 

Arthur有点恼火，丢下抹布转向自己的伙伴，“你怎么突然对这事儿这么上心了？”

 

湿棍子没有回答，而是转移了话题。

 

“还记得小时候吗？我们睡一个房间，你每晚都做噩梦，还说梦话。”

 

“所以呢？”

 

“最让我好奇的是，你说梦话的口音，和白天不一样，是那些 _贵族的_ 口音。”

 

Arthur没有答话。

 

“Lucy是什么时候捡到你的来着？”黝黑的青年一手拨动着算珠，一手码着钱币，那堆散乱的铜板逐渐规整了起来，“好像就是在当今国王篡位那段时间吧。”

 

Arthur咬了咬牙关，晨光从窗户照进来，让他的金发亮得几近苍白，“你想说什么？”

 

湿棍子码好最后一排铜板，放进盒子里，然后站起来，缓缓走到Arthur面前，脸上全然是坦诚。

 

“不管你要去哪儿，我都会跟随你，这你是知道的，”他拍了拍Arthur的肩膀，眼睛直视着他，“但你得想清楚要走哪条路。”

==========================================

 

三、

 

“我有点担心Arthur。”

 

湿棍子，现在又叫Tristan爵士，往嘴里丢了颗葡萄，貌似漫不经心地冒出来这么一句。坐在对面的Bedivere从书中抬起头，不远处的Bill继续擦拭着长弓，但也竖起了耳朵。这是一个阳光明媚的下午，他们三个聚在城堡偏僻的露台上，气氛轻松，直到湿棍子终于说出心中的忧虑。

 

“我看他应对得还不错，他在领导才能这方面还挺有天赋的，”Bedivere似乎不太习惯褒奖那个人，“千万别告诉他我这样讲过。”

 

“那是当然的了，”湿棍子扬眉，“不然你以为他这么些年怎么过来的？不，我不是担心那个，我觉得他……很不快乐。”

 

“怎么讲？”Bill放下了手里的弓。

 

“就像是，”湿棍子费劲地寻找一个确切的形容，“就像是冬天的金毛猎犬，整天闷在屋子里，虽然干活儿还是那么麻利，却没那么神采奕奕了。”

 

“Tristan爵士，你的文采令人惊喜，”Bedivere板着脸，“所以你是说，我们的国王需要遛一遛？”

 

湿棍子花了好几秒才意识到对面的贵族老爷是在开玩笑，低头笑着摇了摇脑袋，Bill没有插话，一副若有所思的样子。

 

Arthur要是知道自己被老朋友比喻成狗狗，肯定会狠狠揉他的脑袋，不过此刻有别的事情占据他的思维。

 

他一整天都在城堡里转悠，不知不觉来到了一条长廊，阳光从狭长的窗子射下来，像一排排透明的剑刃。他记得这条走廊，但记忆中这里宽敞得多，回声有点吓人，窗子也很高，他总是得踮起脚尖才能越过窗台看到外面的树林。“我什么时候才能长到像爸爸那么高啊？”，年幼的王子相当苦恼，“还要等好久呢。”

 

Arthur低头摸了摸窗台上的苔藓，那些绒毛在阳光下散发出细密的光泽，他蹲下来，下巴搁在阳台上，眼前的景色终于和儿时重合，一丝笑意浮上来，还没攀上嘴角便褪去了。

 

“Art。”

 

年轻的国王仍然保持着这个（真的很像）金毛猎犬的姿势，因为他知道是谁来了，Violet纤细的手指轻轻地捋了捋他的头发，后者干脆闭上眼睛，让阳光洒在脸上，享受这片刻安宁。

 

“我从没想过还能回来，”闭着眼的金发青年说道，“我甚至已经忘记这里的样子了——直到现在。要是Lucy在这里就好了。”

 

“她一直相信你会有大出息的，”Violet靠在窗边，开玩笑地翻了个白眼，“总是念叨这事，把我烦死了。”

 

“你们早就知道吗？”Arthur睁开眼，抬头看着Violet。

 

“怎么可能，做梦都想不到啊，”黑皮肤的姑娘翘起妩媚的唇角，“Lucy还把你那艘小船上的珠宝都藏起来了，一件都没拿去换钱，说是留着等你长大了娶老婆用。”

 

Arthur笑了笑，眼里却有些忧伤，“幸好她这么做了，否则我肯定早就被Voltigan发现了。”

 

现在，他杀死了那个恶魔，但Lucy不会回来了，Backlack也不会，Blue会无父无母地长大，并永远记得父亲被杀的样子，就像他自己一样。而他的家，他曾经视作自己的小王国的廊桥，都化为了灰烬。姑娘们大部分被安置在了王城各处，生活安逸许多，却很难再见一面。一贯泼辣的Violet选择呆在皇宫里，很快就跟侍女们打成了一片。

 

只有他，顶着那个空荡荡的王冠，不管在哪儿都像是孤身一人，以前熟知的生活所剩无几，而这份失而复得的生活，却那么陌生。

 

“会好起来的，Art，”美丽的黑皮肤姑娘捧起Arthur的脸，注视着他的眼睛，像是看穿了他的心思，“你在这里，你在 **这里** 。”

 

“我知道，谢谢你，Vi。”

=======================================

 

四、

 

大圆桌的制造工期挺长的，还差几个扇面没做好，但是国事可不等人，好在国王也不讲究，凑合先用了起来。不管是接见外国使者还是跟骑士们开会，都坐在这张桌子边上，原先那个华丽的王座被一条朴素的长凳取代了，而且也没有人去用它。 _圆桌议政_ ，这种做法前所未有，很多贵族都私下里感到很费解，但是没人敢开口质疑，毕竟，这个新国王的背后可是整个英格兰的民心呢。

 

这天早晨，国王和骑士们又坐在桌边开会，Tristan爵士陈述了一下财政简报，原来国库并不十分充裕，前任国王Voltigan虽然征服了不少土地，却因为高压统治而压抑了民间生产力，而且他也挥霍了很多财富，尤其是那座高塔，因为材料特殊，造价极其昂贵。还有那座被烧毁的夏宫——说到这里Tristan有点想笑，毕竟那就是他们自己烧的——如果要修复回来，恐怕有点吃不消。

 

“那就不修复了，”国王今天有点无精打采，挥了挥手“反正我也不去，你们说呢？”

 

“遵命，陛下。”Tristan回道。

 

“容我说一句，”坐在国王旁边的William爵士说，“虽然节俭是一种美德，但是把一大片火灾废墟搁置在那里不管不顾，也不是好事，那样很容易聚集无业游民，对公共安全形成威胁。”

 

“你有什么提议？”

 

“臣以为仍然可以修缮这座宫殿，这样可以提供更多工作机会，让钱流动起来，也有助于提振民心。”

 

“或者更进一步，”Arthur下意识地咬着羽毛笔，思考起来，“裁掉一部分黑甲兵去参与修缮工作，反正我也不需要那么多人去监视民众，还能省一笔钱，但是不要修成另一个夏宫，而是把它改造成公共体育场，就像你说的，提振民心。”

 

“非常英明，my King。”William爵士赞赏地点头，其他骑士也纷纷附议。

 

Arthur丢下羽毛笔，叹了口气：“Guys，现在没有外人，你们能不能别叫我‘my King’了？”

 

桌上一阵短暂的沉默。

 

“Yes, my Lord！”Tristan响亮地回答。

 

“搞什么，”Arthur挫败地把脸埋在双手里，“我的意思是——”

 

“My Liege（我的君主）？”Bediviere插嘴，“这个称呼确实更……”

 

“Your Highness（殿下）”George也贡献了一个。

 

“我最近学了个新词，”Tristan来劲了，“Gracious Sovereign（尊贵的至高者），听着特别华丽。”

 

“各位！各位！”William爵士体贴地制止了众骑士，“你们都跑偏了，看看你们面前的这张桌子！”他展开双手，“它是圆的，这意味着没有首尾，没有尊卑序位，这还不足以启发你们吗？”

 

Arthur惊讶地从双手里抬起头，甚至有点感动地看着他。

 

“所以我觉得，”William总结道，“就叫Sire（尊长）就行了，简洁有力，你觉得呢， **Sire** ？”

 

Arthur气得都要冒烟了，但紧接着，对面那个男人脸上露出标志性的似笑非笑的表情，然后他明白了。

 

“我觉得你是欠揍， _老泥鳅_ 。”他摆出气鼓鼓的样子，给了Bill一拳，后者不甘示弱地回击，于是两个大男人扭打成了一团，乒铃乓啷地撞倒了椅子，骑士们开怀大笑起来。

 

尽管更加狡猾多变，Bill仍然不是年轻力壮的Arthur的对手，金发青年很快就把他摁倒在地，一脸胜利的笑容：“投降。”

 

“ _永远别想_ ，小子。”Bill仍然是一副深不可测的笑容，尽管手脚已经被牢牢钳制住。

 

“那你可要遭罪了。”Arthur威胁地逼近他——似乎近得有点过头。

 

突然，在场的每一个人似乎都意识到了这一点，空气略有点凝滞，于是骑士们发挥出英国人的特长，顾左右而聊起天气来。

 

“最近阳光不错……” “只下了一场雨呢……” “夏季快来了……” “适合捕猎……”

 

Arthur连忙爬起来，整理了一下衣服，Bill揉了揉被捏疼的手腕，面上还保持着云淡风轻的样子——但是也许，只是也许，Arthur发现他眼神有些闪烁不定。

 

_是你想太多了，傻小子_ **，** Arthur在脑中踢了自己一脚， _别做梦了_ 。然后扶起两人的椅子，继续开会。

TBC


	2. 居然还有章节名，我从来没这么正式地写过同人……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请大家不用非得点赞，留个言就好

 

自从上次那阵古怪的扭打之后，Bill发现Arthur的举止有些变了，不，不是变得谨慎或收敛，而是…没有更好的形容词，更加 _放肆_ 了。

 

如果说他吃饭时总是一边大口撕扯着牛排一边看着Bill，并且在后者询问时辩解说自己“ _眼睛睁着就总得看着什么地方吧_ ”属于巧合，那么他吃完在Bill身上擦手就绝对是故意的了——“你的衬衫比较干净！”国王瞪着无辜(欠揍)的蓝眼睛解释道。

 

Arthur的衬衫领口总是系不好，经常随着身体动作而松散开来，露出一点里面的景色，正好能让Bill看见，那些他自己永远也不会有的饱满肉体。

 

更不要提那些似乎停留过久的眼神，传递物品时指尖扫过他的手背，并肩看地图时总喷到他颈窝的气息。

 

 _妓院长大的痞子国王_ ，Bill越来越清晰地意识到了这一点。

 

 _唉……_ 两鬓微霜的骑士在心里叹了口气，无奈又带着点宠溺地微笑起来，说：“你不是觉得热吗，Arthur？”

 

“是啊，这天气太磨人了，”金发青年抬手扯了扯自己的衣领，而另一条手臂……正粘腻地挂在Bill肩上，整个身体靠得很近。他俩在湿热的林子里走着，路面很不平整，随着每一处起伏跌撞，青年的躯体都会碰到他，传来炽热的温度。

 

夏季来了，狩猎季也来了，这是他们的国王第一次来猎场，作为“老一辈”，William爵士有义务为他引路。

 

“那Bedivere呢？”Bill抗议。

 

“噢，我的记忆可远不如你，”Bedivere深沉地回答，“国王还是交给你更令人放心，神箭手。”

 

于是，不知怎么地，神箭手和国王在林子里落单了，两人没什么打猎的兴致，干脆把马栓在了上一个路口，漫无目的地闲逛。

 

“休息一会儿！”Arthur见到一条小河，立即放开Bill，欢快地跳了进去，撩起冰凉的溪水清洗自己，湿透的白亚麻贴在身上，显露出他雕塑般起伏的身体。

 

Bill站在原地欣赏了一会儿，然后拎着水袋走过去，接满水，从对方头上缓缓倒下。

 

“啊……谢谢，伙计。”Arthur发出享受的喉音。

 

“不客气。”Bill倒完了一整袋。

 

“需要我帮你吗？”Arthur好心提议 。

 

“我不用。”Bill微笑着，目光落在Arthur敞开的领口，眼神闪了闪，Arthur立即屏住了呼吸，注视着对面的男人，Bill却一直垂眼看着他的脖颈，逐渐靠近，近到能感受到彼此的呼吸，抬起双手——然后帮他把领口系紧了。

 

“好了，”Bill慈爱地拍了拍Arthur的肩膀，往岸上走去。

 

Arthur抹了把脸，咬牙切齿地笑了笑，也跟了上去。

 

岸边凉快许多，年长的男人气定神闲地坐在树荫下，看着闪耀的水面，而金发青年浑身湿透地坐在他旁边，看着他。

 

“其实，这不是你第一次来。”Bill开口。

 

“什么？”

 

“你四岁的时候，Uthur带着你来过猎场，那次我也在，”Bill微笑着，却和平常不一样，不那么…像面具，“我那时候比你现在还年轻一点，我们打了一头鹿。

 

“但你却不知怎么地，跑去抚摸鹿的脑袋，一声不吭，脸上挂着泪水，那时候我就意识到，这个国家有你这样的国王会很幸运，而我将穷尽一生来辅佐你。”说到这儿，他转头看着Arthur，眼里含着光彩。

 

这眼神让年轻的国王有些惊讶，他从没意识到自己在面前这个男人心里，有多大的分量。刚才那番话如此诚挚，几乎让他惭愧。

 

“结果我却把你卖给了黑甲兵，”Arthur用一个幽默掩饰自己，“难怪你扇了我一巴掌。”

 

“你不也很快就报复回来了吗？”Bill笑道。  
=======================

 

湿棍子打下了第三只兔子，策马来到林中的一座小木屋，Percy，Bedivere和George已经在这里安顿下来，壁炉噼啪响着，一锅热腾腾的汤在上面冒着香气。天色渐渐暗下来了，他们打算在这里过夜。

 

“我说……”Percy从碗里抬起头，“我们这样不管Arthur他们，真的好吗？”。

 

“猎场里有很多这样的小木屋，而且供给充足，你不必担心。”Bedivere说。

 

“就是，让他们去吧。”湿棍子赞同，坐下来开始处理兔肉。

 

“我不是指这个…”Percy有点不知如何措辞，“我是说，他俩，呃，是不是有点…”

 

“Gay？”George言简意赅，“是的，至少Art是的。”

 

 **乓啷** ，Percy的碗和下巴一起掉在了地上。

 

“怎么？”湿棍子似笑非笑，颇有点保护欲地反击道，“Bill也是啊，你还会介意这个吗？”

 

“当然不，可是——”

 

“那不就结了。”George用他的东方式简洁终结了对话。

 

屋内安静了一会儿。

 

“至少，”Bedivere开口，“我个人很高兴看到Arthur现在恢复了精神。”


End file.
